Under the Moon (One Shot)
by Adenora
Summary: Mon engouement pour les Fanfiction Harry Potter est né grâce à ma très chère amie DayDreamie (aussi connu sour le pseudonyme Myin), et qui a écrit la toute première fiction Harry Potter que j'ai pu lire (La Bêtise de Peeves). Cet OS est né d'un défi entre Myin et moi. Je vous laisse découvrir ce texte que j'ai écris il y a bien longtemps. Bonne lecutre ;)
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" J'enrageais. Non contente de nous avoir collé la corvée d'organiser un bal de fin d'année, réduisant à néant mon projet de soirée alcoolisée avec filles et bonne musique pour notre dernier soir à Poudlard, la vielle McGo m'obligeait à danser avec mon homologue, la très agaçante miss-je-sais-tout à la tête d'épouvantail. Certes, je n'avait pas encore choisi de cavalière avant que la mauvaise nouvelle ne tombe, et je pensais même y aller seul, de façon à ce qu'aucun reproche ne me soit fait si je sortais du bal au bras d'une autre pour passer la nuit, mais le fait qu'on décide à ma place m'agaçait au plus au point, je n'avais jamais aimé ça, et je n'aimais toujours pas./div
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Les mains dans les poches et les épaules voûtés, je regagnais les cachots, l'air si mauvais que tous ceux que je croisais en chemin se serraient contre le mur, souhaitant se faire le plus petit possible, jusqu'à disparaître ou tournaient dans un autre couloir lorsque ça leur était possible./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"J'arrivais enfin devant le mur de la salle commune qui coulissa lorsque je lui crachai le mot de passe. Je me trouvais alors nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson qui écarquilla les yeux tout d'abord avant de me lancer un regard propre à glacer le sang. Elle passa devant moi, la tête haute et l'expression hautaine, espérant me faire comprendre par là qu'elle était mécontente du fait que j'allais au bal avec Granger plutôt qu'avec elle mais je n'en avait cure, et j'étais certes plus mécontent que Pansy de ce fait ; après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui allait devoir danser devant toute l'école avec la sang-de-bourbe./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Blaise arriva à la suite de la petite brune. Il jeta un regard amusé à ma tenue – un simple pantalon et une chemise à manche courte - mais s'abstint de tous commentaires, se contentant de me saluer./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"On se revoit tout à l'heure/span./em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers le dortoir où j'ouvris mon placard en grand, cherchant des yeux ma robe de soirée que j'attrapais négligemment. Après avoir pris une douche rapide et enfilé ma tenue, je sortais de la salle commune, toujours aussi peu avenant qu'une demie heure plus tôt./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Bientôt je me retrouvais dans le hall qui grouillait de monde. Potter était là avec les deux Weasley et Brown, mais aucun signe de Granger. Encore sous l'emprise de la colère, j'arrachais une rose à son pot sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais et la serra si fort entre mes doigts que la tige se brisa. Je regardais ma main pleine de sang avec incompréhension avant de soupirer et sortir ma baguette pour réparer les dégâts ; il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes humeurs./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Malfoy/span,/em aboya une voix ferme à côté de moi, emspan class="_5yi_"arrête de rêvasser et entrons dans la salle !/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je me tournais vers Granger dans l'intention de lui faire une remarque des plus acides mais les mots que je m'apprêtais à prononcer se perdirent soudainement dans ma gorge quand je vis une superbe jeune fille à mes côtés. Ébahis, je dû ciller plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la préfète de Gryffondors. Je reprenais bien vite mon masque impassible pour ne pas paraître ridicule à la dévisager béatement, mais je ne pu faire taire les battements de mon cœur qui étaient si fort en cet instant qu'il me sembla que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je présentais mon bras à Granger qui hésita avant de se décider à le prendre. Elle ne semblait guerre plus emballée que moi à la perspective de danser ensemble. Nous entrions les derniers dans une salle splendide. Je n'avais pu assister à la fin de la préparation, enfin… mon inactivité avait irrité Hermione au plus au point ; ce que j'avais pu m'amuser à la rendre chèvre en donnant des ordres contraires à ses directives aux malheureux de 4ème année qui se voyait subir l'exaspération de la chef des travaux. On m'avait bien gentiment congédié mais je serais bien resté pour embêter le monde si le regard noir d'une certaine Gryffondor armée d'une baguette n'avait pas croisé le mien lorsque j'ai dis vouloir « aider » encore un peu. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais que reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot, le faste de l'endroit n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands manoirs d'Angleterre. Les tons blanc et beige des tentures, les robes vaporeuses des jeunes filles, le mobilier, les fleures… tout avait été orchestré de manière à ce que la grande salle ressemble à un palais nuageux. Des lustres ronds et perforés laissaient voir de petites fées qui voltigeaient paisiblement, les voiles qui tombaient en cascades du plafond rendaient l'endroit presque intime./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"J'observais Granger à la dérobée. Elle souriait, ce qui la rendait encore plus magnifique. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsqu'une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que si elle s'était souvenue de ma présence, jamais je n'aurais pu assister à un sourire aussi radieux./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Une note douce résonna dans l'air. J'attrapais vivement ma cavalière par la main pour nous placer au centre de la piste de danse. Doucement, je posais ma main sur sa hanche, lui présentant la seconde. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, comme pour demander si j'étais sérieux. Mais même si elle avait hésité, elle fit comme s'il n'en était rien, posant sa main dans la mienne. Je la faisais danser, tournoyer dans mes bras. Elle était si légère, si gracieuse, on aurait dit un oiseau. Au début, nous nous tenions le plus éloigné l'un de l'autre qu'il nous était possible dans cette situation, mais bientôt trop absorbé par le moment, la commodité nous rapprocha. J'eus un sourire alors que je dévisageais ma cavalière à la dérobé ; elle était vraiment éblouissante dans sa robe immaculée, j'en restais interdis, totalement hypnotisé. Et son parfum si exquis, un subtil mélange de vanille et de pêche, me faisait littéralement tourner la tête./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Après une dernière voltige, nous nous retrouvions l'un contre l'autre, si proche que je pouvais compter ses tâches de rousseur. Mon regard capta le sien et nous restions là, à s'observer, comme si nous nous découvrions pour la première fois. Elle entrouvrît légèrement ses lèvres et moi j'étais fasciné par ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi, de me rendre si vulnérable de sa simple présence. Elle baissa les yeux./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-span class="_5yi_"emTu peux me lâcher maintenant/em/span, murmura timidement la jolie Gryffondor, les joues roses./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je me giflais intérieurement tout en la laissant s'éloigner de moi. Je constatais que beaucoup de monde me regardait étrangement, je m'en fichais. Hermione disparue dans la foule, une nouvelle musique commença alors et les danseurs commencèrent à virevolter./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je me sentais… je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais c'était un sentiment agréable. Un couple me bouscula et le garçon m'adressa un regard mauvais en me disant que je gênais, je débarrassais donc le planché sans plus une pensé pour l'insolent. Je prenais la direction d'une table, passant devant le groupe de Gryffondor qui comptait Granger. Je croisais le regard de cette dernière mais le détournais vite pour reprendre mon chemin. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais perturbé pour si peu et j'étais assez frustré de ne pas avoir la situation en main./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je m'asseyais non loin de leur groupe, avec d'autres Serpentard, ne pipant mot. Pansy détournait délibérément son attention de moi, ce dont je lui étais secrètement reconnaissant, ainsi personne ne se préoccupait de ma petite personne et je pouvais observer à loisir une belle brune au regard envoûtant./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"La soirée passa lentement sans que je n'accorde aucune autre danse. J'avais pu voir Weasley se ridiculiser de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les chopes de bièraubeurre s'empilaient derrière lui, au grand dame de sa petite amie qui, les bras croisés et une moue d'exaspération sur le visage, essayait d'ignorer son comportement et ses remarques désobligeantes. La musique se fit plus entraînante et je la vis se lever, pas très motivée toutefois, pour rejoindre la piste avec Weasley fille. Je me retrouvais moi aussi dans la foule gesticulante sans trop savoir comment j'étais arrivé là, mais Hermione et Ginny se trémoussaient tout près de là et je me forçais à agir comme les autres, suivant une rythmique décadente sur des mouvements stupides. La musique changea de nouveau pour un bon vieux rock. J'attrapais la main de ma cavalière de la soirée et l'attirais à moi sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Elle me jeta un regard méfiant./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-span class="_5yi_"emLaisses-toi entraîner/em/span, lui lançais-je par dessus le tumulte./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Si elle n'avait pas entendu, mon sourire sincère sembla la convaincre, d'autant que Ginny la poussait en pouffant dans ma direction. Après un haussement d'épaule, la jeune fille s'abandonna à une danse avec moi./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je la faisais danser de nouveau, pas sur une valse cette fois mais je préférais de loin danser un rock énergique. Hermione se détendit après quelques passes et se laissa faire. Elle parti même d'un éclat de rire qui m'enchanta au plus au point tant il était cristallin./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-span class="_5yi_"emWeasley ne te fais pas danser/em/span, demandais-je par simple curiosité, mais je beau visage de la Gryffondor se crispa./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Il n'en a pas envie, de toute façon il se rendrait ridicule vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il a bu, alors c'est mieux comme ça./span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"em-span class="_5yi_"Mais toi/span, insistais-je, span class="_5yi_"tu aurais voulu danser avec lui n'est-ce pas ?/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"span class="_5yi_"-A quoi riment ces questions Malfoy/span, demanda-t-elle sur un ton soudainement froid./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Rien, oublies/span,/em murmurais-je plus pour moi-même./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Nous dansions encore et encore. Même si son cavalier n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait souhaité, je savais qu'elle passait tout de même un bon moment. Un slow débuta, par reflex je pris sa main et de nouveau je croisais son regard hésitant, mais elle fini par se laisser aller dans mes bras. Je remarquais, non sans un certain amusement, qu'elle me dévisageait. Je feignais de ne rien voir pendant un moment avant d'en sourire d'avantage./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"La vue te plaît, Granger ?/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"L'intéressé piqua un fard. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais mon sourire ne faiblit pas. Nous n'étions pas très nombreux pour ce premier slow. Beaucoup de garçons préférant discuter vivement avec leurs amis plutôt que d'être traîné sur la piste par leur cavalières qui devaient donc regarder avec envie les autres couples qui dansaient./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Pris d'audace, je descendais lentement mes mains dans son dos tout en la rapprochant subtilement de moi. Mes habitudes avec les filles reprirent le dessus, oubliant un instant à qui j'avais affaire. Hermione m'écrasa vigoureusement les orteils - j'en eu les larmes aux yeux - puis elle colla sa joue contre la mienne, de sorte à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Que ce soit bien clair Malfoy, tu peux t'arranger comme tu veux pour essayer de me plaire, ou à défaut de me plaire, pour m'attirer dans tes filets, mais saches que je ne sais que trop bien comment ça marche avec toi et que ça ne prendra pas sur moi !/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Un sourire narquois étira mes lèvres à son ton menaçant. Le jeu me plaisait./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"em-span class="_5yi_"Serais-tu en train d'avouer que tu ramasses la moindre information sur mes histoires d'amour pour me connaître si bien ? Puis-je en déduire que je t'intéresse un tant soit peu ?/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je savais que Granger ne se risquerait pas à gâcher le bal, dans lequel elle s'était tellement investie, pour me décrocher un coup de poing, même si je le méritais. Me réjouissant de cette petite victoire, je guidais ma partenaire sur la piste d'une main experte./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-span class="_5yi_"emLa seule chose que je ramasse de toi sont des amies en pleures/em/span, gronda-t-elle. emspan class="_5yi_"Le seul amour que tu puisses offrir c'est celui qu'on fait dans un lit ; entre autre je pense que tu es un être dénué de sentiments et donc pas le genre de garçon qui tend à m'intéresser./span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Mon sourire resta cependant suspendu à mes lèvres, je la trouvais si mignonne en cette instant, les joues rouges de colère et le front plissé en une expression déterminée./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"em-span class="_5yi_"Tu es méprisable/span,/em cracha-t-elle lorsqu'elle surprit mon sourire satisfait./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-span class="_5yi_"emC'est pour ça que tu m'aimes/em/span, répliquais-je sans réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Ses pupilles se firent dures une fois la surprise passée./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Ça, tu peux toujours t'asseoir dessus Malfoy/span,/em elle me jeta un regard noir, emspan class="_5yi_"tu fais vraiment pitié !/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Sur ce, elle se dégagea et me laissa pantois comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Cette fois-ci je sortais de la Grande salle sans un regard en arrière, attrapant une bouteille de champagne qui passait par là. Je me réfugiais dehors sur les marches du château. La fraîcheur de l'air nocturne apaisa mon corps en ébullition. Qu'avais-je donc dis là ? Je me sentais vraiment idiot. Je savais pourtant qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, que mes attrapes habituelles ne fonctionneraient pas avec elle. Je me traitais mentalement d'imbécile puis me résignais à passer un bon moment appuyé contre le mur à ruminer. Je fermais les yeux, laissant mon esprit se vider et mes sens se réveiller. La musique était assourdie par les énormes pierres qui composaient les murs, je pouvais donc me détendre à souhait./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je flottais dans un état second, dû à la fatigue, à l'alcool que j'avais bu seul comme un ivrogne ? Les deux certainement, mais une voix ronchonne me tira de ma rêverie./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Rho, encore toi !/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Hermione me regardait, me dominant de sa petite taille, moi qui étais affalé par terre. Elle semblait hésiter à rester puis fit la moue./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Bon, tant pis Malfoy, mais que tu le souhaite ou non tu vas devoir me supporter encore un peu./span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Sur ce, elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Tout près de moi devrais-je dire. Des pensées que j'aurais bien voulu taire naquirent au fin font de mon cerveau. Je tentais de me rasseoir correctement mais j'avais mal au crâne si bien que j'abandonnais bien vite cette idée. Je regardais alors ma cavalière qui semblait avoir bu, elle aussi, plus qu'il n'en convenait, ce qui n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Le benêt a encore frappé ?/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Hermione fut surprise de ma question tout autant que moi je l'étais par le son caverneux qu'avait pris ma voix. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et l'impression désagréable d'avoir de l'acide dans la gorge./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Ça ne te regarde pas !/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"emspan class="_5yi_"-Allons Granger, ne fais pas ta sainte-ni-touche avec moi. Et puis je serais ravis de te supporter affubler ton copain de tout les noms d'oiseau que tu connaisses, si ça peux te soulager/span,/em lui glissais-je./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Je sentais sa détermination faiblir de plus en plus alors que ma respiration venait volontairement frôler son cou. Elle soupira exagérément./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Après tout, pourquoi pas, tu vas sûrement pouvoir te retrouver quelque part dans son portrait./span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Alors que j'assimilais son insulte à peine voilée, je surpris un sourire moqueur que je ne lui avais jamais vu et auquel je ne pu que répondre./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"em-/emspan class="_5yi_"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre petite garce/span, susurrais-je au creux de son oreille./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"La sentant frissonner, je passais un bras autour de ses frêles épaules alors qu'elle se blottissait tout contre moi./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Un silence paisible s'installa, uniquement troublé par les cris des créatures nocturnes qui le ponctuaient parfois./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"Alors/span,/em chuchotais-je au bout d'un long moment, emspan class="_5yi_"qu'a donc fait Weasley pour que tu te mettre dans un état d'alcoolémie pareil ?/span/em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"emspan class="_5yi_"-Tu veux vraiment le savoir/span,/em demanda Hermione sur le même ton./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-emspan class="_5yi_"A vrai dire, je m'en fiche totalement mais si tu veux en parler...je t'écouterais/span./em/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"La belle brune me couva d'un regard plein de gratitude, son beau visage réveillant en moi un désir interdit. Très doucement, j'inclinais la tête vers elle, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste. Ses yeux papillonnèrent lorsque je rompis le contact./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"-span class="_5yi_"emMerci Draco/em/span, murmura la Gryffondor./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"Mon sourire fit écho au sien, éblouissant, puis nous scellions de nouveau nos lèvres en un baiser dont seule la lune était témoin./div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa" /div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"span class="_5yi_"Thanks for reading/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"span class="_5yi_"With love,/span/div  
div class="_2cuy _3dgx _2vxa"span class="_5yi_"Adénora/span/div 


End file.
